


The Spirit Has Already Left the Building

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU: Odin's a "Spirit", Ambiguously placed in a route, Based on dungeon and djinn concepts from Magi, Either way it's a white lie so..., Is it lying if someone draws their conclusion for you and it's a convenient lie?, M/M, Oneshot, So... lying by omission?, Sort of lying?, Very mild Leo/Odin/Niles, Very small hint of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Sort of Magi AU?"Odin swallowed thickly and stared up at the structure in front of them, his mind surprisingly buzzing with silence. Perhaps now was the time to say something and hint to Leo and Niles about his knowledge. Naga knew that Odin didn’t have the energy to start the conversation on his own. Or was it too late for Odin to add some clarification? Maybe edit and revise some of the legends? Certainly, if Odin opened his mouth, he’d only muddle the situation and bring unwanted attention from Leo and Niles."In where Odin is a Spirit/Djinn and with Leo and Niles they return to his dungeon to find the "Spirit" inside.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Spirit Has Already Left the Building

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> It's been a while since I posted a fic and that's largely due to 1) My life being busy with work and what not and 2) I'm playing through Fire Emblem Three Houses (finished Golden Deer route as my first route and now working through Blue Lions) and KH3's DLC, ReMind.
> 
> This fic has been sitting in my folder for MONTHS. I had it started and then never knew where to go with it. I'm grateful to ObscureReference helping me out with ideas and some dialogue near the end. You're the best friend!!!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you're interested, you can check my tumblr out [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_“Well,”_ Odin thought as he stared up at the structure in front of him, _“this is awkward.”_

Summer days in Nohr, if summed up in one word, were dry. Heat stuck to the skin like sandpaper grating against each movement, rubbing until everything was pink and fleshy. With each breath heat would cling to the throat and lungs, sucking up moisture and drying everything in an attempt to preserve. Fields upon fields had lavender, rosemary, and daisies sprinkled and popping up everywhere, the plants thriving in the heat. Pots outside of homes had marigolds and cosmos that burst with bright, vivid oranges and yellows. The kitchen was overrun with corn, beans, and cabbage. People called Nohr unbountiful but that wasn’t entirely accurate. The issue with Nohr wasn’t the lack of plants growing; it was the lack of variety. At least, if anyone asked Odin. Not that any one did. Nor would they in their current situation.

Their situation.

Odin redirected his gaze to the structure in front of them. In Nohr there were many legends and myths, as any country would. Some simply detailed the stars or mythical creatures. Some were about heroes whose stories had seeped into common tales to tell around campfires. However, none were as well known as the ones about the dungeons. The dungeon in front of them was impressive. Tall and a single spiral, almost as though it was a line coming down from the heavens, it loomed over them, the top only a dark spot against the blue sky and sun. Around the base of the dungeon were flowers, all of them curling around the temple like morning glories or bleeding hearts. Except, unlike those vine flowers, which were commonly found in Hoshido, the flowers around this dungeon weren’t native to Nohr. They were wild, almost as though someone grabbed flames and bunched them together into an attempt to create a flower. The petals were a bright blue that radiated, almost as though they would glow in the dark. A blue flame, comprised into a flower.

Except the scenery wasn’t the most impressive tale about the structure in front of them. Dungeons were said to house spirits and beings of magic, ones that could lend their powers or grant wishes to whoever bested their mazes, their puzzles, and them in battle. Or so the legends stated. No one was too sure but clarification was difficult. Many entered but few returned.

Odin swallowed thickly and stared up at the structure in front of them, his mind surprisingly buzzing with silence. Perhaps now was the time to say something and hint to Leo and Niles about his knowledge. Naga knew that Odin didn’t have the energy to start the conversation on his own. Or was it too late for Odin to add some clarification? Maybe edit and revise some of the legends? Certainly, if Odin opened his mouth, he’d only muddle the situation and bring unwanted attention from Leo and Niles.

“Odin?”

“Yes, milord?” Odin nearly jumped as he hastily shoved his thoughts aside.

Leo gave Odin a look, the one with a slight raise in eyebrows, mouth twitching upwards into a half smile that was threatening to take over. “We’re entering the dungeon. Are you ready?”

Ready. Odin’s fingers twitched and curled. His heart pounded and his tongue heavily sat in his mouth for a long moment. “I…”

“Yes, Odin?” Leo asked, tone even and patient.

“I just… do we really need to go inside?” Odin asked. “What if the spirit has already left?”

Leo sighed and his look changed, as though Odin had suggested that cats could be naturally purple or some other ridiculous colour but had the patience of a parent to explain it. “Odin, dungeons fade once the spirit has left or officially formed a contract with someone. This one still stands hence the spirit is still here. Now, let’s go.”

Odin bit his lip and a trail of sweat dropped down the side of his face. His stomach churned and coiled into itself. “What if the spirit inside doesn’t want to… help us?”

“Then we’ll deal with that when and if it comes up.” Niles suddenly appeared beside Odin, poking his side. “You’re being awfully tense today. Something on your mind?”

“I—um… no?” Odin jumped.

Niles stared at Odin, his single blue eye piercing the air around him. “Really? You’re not even spouting things like ‘the dark aura the dungeon emits’ or ‘how we’ll best the trials and tribulations located within and emerge victorious’. Could it be you’re apprehensive of the dungeon?”

“Niles…” Leo sighed out.

“I’m just pointing out what’s the usual from Odin.” Niles shrugged, breaking his gaze from Odin’s body. “Are we going in yet, Lord Leo?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to get you two to do.” It was Niles’s turn to receive a leveled look. “Come along.”

A dull jolt followed by a downward tread of his heart rapidly beat within Odin’s chest, blooming hot cold anxiety through his veins. A shiver broke through his body, ripping precariously into his skin. Odin thickly swallowed and eyed the temple. There was no way he could lag behind and attempt to not enter but… Odin gripped his hand into a ball. What if something happened when he took a step inside? Maybe that was it. Odin was technically working for Leo so maybe all he had to do was step into the temple and it would disappear. Then the matter would be solved. Leo would wonder and attempt to seek the truth but even if Leo tried asking Odin he could avoid answering. Being obscure and obtuse was a skill Odin had down to a T. Steeling his heart and sending a silent hope that he wouldn’t actually have to enter the temple, Odin took a few steps towards the temple and shut his eyes when his foot hit the stone floor.

Nothing. Odin exhaled sharply and continued into the temple.

Inside the temple was bright, filled with a blue flame that spread on all the torches along the walls. The stone slowly morphed from grey to a mass of blue and grey, intermingling and burning with each other. Leo and Niles were ahead, their weapons ready, their gazes sharp. Odin quickly grabbed his own tome, but didn’t move to open it beyond a little bit. With each step the stone of the building wound on and on, as though they were in the labyrinth of a person’s mind. Silence thickly filled the area, consuming them. No doubt Leo was consulting a map and perhaps using a locator spell. Odin bit his lip. He couldn’t afford to say something that was suspicious.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Niles finally broke the silence. “I thought you’d be raving about the mystery and mystique of this temple. After all, not everyone is able to journey though one with the wish of living through it.”

Odin’s tongue tied. He took a long second before replying. “Niles! My moon gazing companion and holder of my affections! A space such as this deserves more than just the words skimmed off the top of my mind. Poetry for a place such as this cannot be rushed, but must be fished and arranged with delicate care!”

Niles half sighed and Leo coughed, but their shoulders loosened and Niles cracked the tiniest of smiles. “Right. What was I thinking?”

“Perhaps we can save the poetry once we’re done and out of this place?” Leo asked.

Internally Odin sighed relieved. “Naturally, milord! I shall construct my thoughts regarding this temple for many a moon before I reveal the entire contents of my writings to you in the comfort of your office!”

Leo gave Odin a side eye. Odin beamed brighter. “Naturally. Now, if we may return to our task? If our sources are correct, we’re to turn here.”

His sources were correct but Odin held that thought back. “Of course, milord! Pave the path for us!”

Giving Odin one more side eye, Leo began to walk, Niles following. Odin trailed and soon they walked down a dim hall, still lit with blue flames. The walk was only about five minutes before they exited and stepped into a wide space.

Gone was the building and halls. The entire space was impossible in an actual temple but magic withheld everything in perfect condition. Greenery and trees sprinkled the area along with a sky so bright and blue it would have been real had it not been in a temple. There were flowers that bloomed along a natural path, all of them foreign to Nohr. Some signs stood at the end of the path, which curled unnaturally up and around the space, as though the path was stairs in a castle. Each of the signs had writing that was also foreign to Nohr. Leo immediately stared at the first sign his brow furrowed. Odin turned his gaze away and stared at the greenery, ignoring the pang in his heart. Swallowing, Odin half walked around, as though he was investigating the area. A long moment passed before Leo cracked open another book, impressively holding two tomes at once. His eyes scanned the sign before he pointed to one of the paths that curled to the right.

“This one. I believe we go through this one. If I’ve solved the riddle correctly.”

“Oh? There’s a riddle written on this?” Niles asked, leaning closer. “Impressive as always, milord.”

Leo flushed a little. “Your praise is appreciated. Though I hope the riddles aren’t as difficult. The writing was so obtuse, just like O—” Leo cut himself off with a cough. “Let’s go.”

Niles half chuckled. Odin averted his gaze and followed silently. As they moved up the path the floor below them all seemed to disappear, as though it had never existed in the first place. They walked for a little more before coming before three doors. The doors were heavy, wooden, and had elaborate wood carvings, dictating a battle with dragons and the wielders of the Divine weapons. Odin bit his lip. Leo’s brow furrowed.

“Another choice.” Niles hummed. “Splitting up would be foolish. Though, if these doors are like the floor below us, I imagine once we enter the rest will fade away.”

“Yes, I believe you’re right.” Leo muttered. “However, we’re not splitting up, as you stated.” Leo walked over and touched the left most door. “I think this is the correct door. The sign at the bottom talked a lot about the ‘left eye marked by the god’. This door also has a strange mark that the others don’t.” Leo’s fingers trailed on the wood. “So, this door.”

“All right. Lead the way.” Niles easily said. “Your intuition is never wrong.”

“Your faith in me is flattering.” Leo pushed the door open. “Come on.”

Entering the door, they were in an open castle, wide, bright, and clear. Niles and Leo stared. Odin shuffled. The ceiling was high, with arches that stretched up to the skies. Pillars were almost impossible to see the top of, and the lights that hung almost seemed to hang on their own. Under their feet was a red carpet that spanned down the singular hallway, greeting people to continue on the path. More lights lined the hall. However, instead of an orange glow the lights were blue, similar to the flowers outside the dungeon. Only these were real flames, burning a vibrant blue. Curled along the base of the flames were the same flowers that adorned the exterior of the dungeon.

“Should we follow or not?” Niles asked. “Seems suspicious that all the paths are so straight forward.”

“Yes.” Leo muttered. “Also, there are a significant lack of monsters or other devices to hinder our journey. It’s as though we’ve been given a clear route to the goal.”

Odin fidgeted. The layout, the style of interior, the decorations… his heart hurt and ached only in the way nostalgia could accomplish. Witnessing the dungeon as a traveler through was certainly a different experience. Though perhaps there was some subconscious effect because Leo was right. It was rather suspicious that a deadly dungeon wouldn’t have… deadly things.

“Odin?”

“My thoughts are merely being clouded by gray clouds of curiosity.” Odin once again shoved all his thoughts aside. The logic Leo and Niles would have to string though to arrive at the truth was ridiculous, even to Odin who knew the truth.

“Of course.” Leo agreed. “Shall we continue on? No point standing around.”

“Right.” Odin’s voice was steady. Good. “Onward, deeper into the belly of the beast!”

Niles laughed beside Odin. Leo gave a small but warm smile. Odin clung onto the warmth and followed them down the hall, deeper and deeper into memories. The Ylissian designs saturated the place, down to the last details. The window arches, the details on the pillars, the heavy doors and their metal handles: they all screamed “you are home, Odin, you are home.” His heart burned and Odin bit the inside of his cheek as Leo and Niles tested all the door’s handles. All of them were locked, but Odin swore he could see the rooms inside. With each passing door locked they continued down the hall until they reached the end.

At the end of the hallway was a tall door. Simple in design at a distance the moment they walked closer Odin could see blue dancing along the grain of the wood, pulsing and glowing warmly as though fire was living inside. There was no handle but the door had a keyhole. Above the keyhole was an inscription on aging paper. Leo immediately touched the paper, tugging it off the door with ease.

“I open only when the blue elements are upon me.” Leo flipped the paper over. Nothing on the other side. “A riddle.”

“A short riddle too.” Niles pointed out. “I suppose this door will only open if we solve the riddle.”

“Naturally.” Leo folded and tucked the paper inside one of the bags at his hips. “A rather easy riddle too.”

“Easy?” Niles whistled. “I do so love it when you’re confident.”

Leo’s cheeks pinkened slightly and he masked a cough in his closed fist. “The entire hallway has blue flames and flowers. If we follow the basic understanding of elements the blue flames are naturally fire and the flowers are earth. We simply have to press both of these at the same time on the keyhole and the door shall open. Niles, Odin, if you would?”

“Already on it, Lord Leo.” Niles said with ease has he reached up and grabbed one of the blue torches off the wall. “Hold this, Odin.”

Gingerly Odin took the torch and watched as Niles gently cut off a flower, leaving some of the vine twirling at the ends. Walking back to the door, Niles pressed the flower at the keyhole and looked at Odin expectantly. With a quick motion, Odin gently touched the flame to the keyhole, careful to not burn Niles. The fire from the torch leapt at the flower and burned it with ease. Niles half yelped but the flame disappeared from his fingers a second later. Smoke filled the room, swirling from where the flower had been, floating into the keyhole. A moment later the flame followed suit and the door glowed a warm blue, spiraling all the way up to the top in tendrils of light. A loud click filled the air and slowly the door opened with a creak that was just as loud. A long second passed before the door fully opened, the entrance too dark to see inside properly.

“Well, good thing we have the torch.” Niles said after a long pause.

“Yes, let’s keep going.”

They entered and the light from the torch filled the space. A long corridor with low ceilings and stone greeted them. The style in design had changed from open and light to practical and dim. All the doors along the hallway were of simple wood or simply entrances in the stonework. Heavy banners lined some of the door ways in warm reds or dark navies.

“How interesting.” Leo touched one of the banners. “If I’m reading correctly some are for the west and others the east.”

Odin was grateful for the darkness of the hallway. Tightening his grip on the torch, Odin followed Leo and Niles once more, further and further in. Some of the doors this time opened but revealed little, some just a dusty room with tables and chairs. Others held weaponry but in styles unseen in Nohr. Odin also ducked his head when Niles gingerly pulled out a long sword and Leo touching a Poleaxe that only someone as strong as Effie or Benny could hope to wield (or, as Odin’s traitorous mind whispered, a bald one-eyed man could). However, it was the final door the proved to be the most interesting.

Inside the final room was a library. The walls were lit with blue flames, filling the space with the cool glow. Shelves upon shelves of books filled the area, spanning upwards as a small spiral staircase wrapped around the room like the shell of a snail. Leo immediately descended upon the books, staring up at the lined shelves. Odin followed and noticed that few of the books had titles on the spine. Gently Leo tugged a book out and opened it.

“Empty.” Leo muttered. “How interesting.”

“This one too.” Niles said as he shut another book. “Are we supposed to go on a hunt for a specific book? That will take forever.”

Leo’s nose wrinkled. “I think we do need to find a specific book but I don’t think we need to go on a wild chase.” He took a step forward and lifted his hand towards Odin. “The torch please?”

“Here you go.” Odin numbly handed it over to Leo.

Leo grasped it before he turned the flame towards the books. “Blue flames are a motif through this entire dungeon. Flames that light our path and flames that open doors. Fire reveals all to us, so it’s natural to draw a conclusion that, if we hold the flame to the books something will be revealed.”

As he spoke, Leo walked along the shelves, carefully holding the flame by the books but not too close so he didn’t burn anything. Nothing happened for a while but then, after Leo wove through the next shelf, one of the spines began to glow. He stopped and carefully reached out with one hand and pulled it from the shelf.

“What is this?” Leo’s voice was soft, almost inaudible.

Even with the book not opened in the cool blue room Odin could see the yellow of the parchment jutting from the sides. Almost as though someone had shoved the papers in hastily, unbound within the book.

“Something is written on the cover.” Niles pointed out, walking behind Leo, leaning over his shoulder. “Caution to the mortal beings whose gaze has fallen upon this cursed tome. Crack open the seal only if resolve has been forged into steel. For I, the Spirit of this accursed place am sealed within the parchment, leather, and ink of this tome.” Niles plucked the book from Leo’s hand. “This can’t be it, right? The spirit we’ve been looking for?” He then frowned. “And what seal?”

“I think it means this.” Leo flipped the book to the front. On the cover was a thin dark blue wax seal that didn’t seal the book at all. It was almost as though someone had spilt wax on the front and then pressed a metal emblem into the wax. “The outside of the dungeon has flowers that appear to be flames. This room has blue flames that burn along the wall for light. I’m assuming this is a riddle. You’re meant to melt the wax off the cover. Most wouldn’t do it because the wax isn’t sealing anything in the traditional sense.”

“And if the motif of the flames follows, I bet only the blue flames will burn the wax off.” Niles crossed his arms and glanced around. “There are plenty of torches here. Shall I grab one?”

“Yes, thank you Niles.” Leo then turned to Odin. “Mind holding this for a moment?”

“Uh, yes.” Odin thickly swallowed before taking the book into hand. The leather of the cover sat awkwardly in his hands, cutting in softly.

Leo nodded before he ventured into the corner of the library, grabbing a small end table that was sitting in the dark. Lifting it up, Leo walked over to where Odin was, setting the small table down. The table was unremarkable, just a regular wooden table that would be seen all around Ylisse. It was also entirely non-Nohrian in design. Automatically Odin set the book on the table and stepped back. Niles had returned with the torch, the blue flame glowing densely around his hand. Wordlessly he pressed the torch to the wax. As Leo had hypothesized, the wax instantly began to melt, slowly forming a puddle around the cover of the book in a dark blue puddle. It was as though Leo had melted the ocean onto the leather of the book. When the wax was entirely melted, Leo gently tilted the book at an angle. The wax ran down the book in thin rivers, pooling onto the table below. When majority of the wax had dripped off, Leo turned to them, the book in his hands.

“Well, let’s see if my theory is correct.”

Odin stepped back a bit, obscuring himself in the slight shadows. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest with a rough beat. Each exhale made his mind spin but he held his tongue, allowing silence to wash over him in a thin sheet of calm. Maybe if he was lucky Leo and Niles wouldn’t notice anything was off.

With that hope in mind, Odin watched as Leo peeled the book open, gently opening the cover with an almost worshiping reverence. The book glowed a warm blue, so bright it was almost white. It warmly filled the space but didn’t outshine the torches. The light simply filled the room with a warmth that was almost palpable. Odin squeezed his eyes shut for a second before glanced down at himself. He was also glowing the same warmth. A small rush of power, something that was perhaps left over from being sealed leaked into his body like water melting off an icicle. A slow warmth over took Odin and burned within his heart, swelling gently. Staring at his hand, Odin turned it over, staring at the glow that simply wasn’t leaving, even when Leo shut the book, his brow furrowed. It was time, Odin supposed, that he come clean. There was no way he could disguise glowing after all.

“I don’t see the Spirit.” Leo’s voice was low. “Niles?”

“Nothing.” Niles’s voice mirrored Leo’s tone. He slowly turned around, his fingers now itching for his bow and arrows. “I don’t see a Spirit…” His voice cut as he finally spotted Odin. “Odin!” His voice came out sharp.

“What is it?” Leo immediately glanced over. As his eyes glazed over Odin, his brain clearly processing what he was seeing before his gaze sharpened. “You’re glowing… just like the book… that could only mean…”

This was it. Odin exhaled roughly. This was it. There was no hiding his nature to Leo and Niles any longer. The truth blistered on his tongue, but Odin couldn’t lie. “Yes, I am. I’m sorry I should have come clean to you earlier. I am actually—”

“You’ve been possessed by the Spirit that was trapped in the book.” Niles cut Odin off with a sharp tone, worry underlining the words.

That was… “Yes!” Odin’s mouth (coward) ran before his brain could comprehend. “That’s what happened.”

Leo’s brow furrowed and he immediately looked at the book, flipping it around in his hand. Gently he opened it and skimmed the pages, the ink all blurred together in the dark so Odin couldn’t make out what the words were saying. “Perhaps… the Spirit needed a vessel? Something or someone to dwell within? Maybe it cannot exist outside the book?” Leo then eyed Odin. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine!” Odin squeaked out. “Feeling perfect.”

Niles gave a long stare, his single blue eye on Odin, fixed and borrowing into his skin. Odin shifted a little bit. “You’re not going to… go crazy and be _possessed_ , are you?”

Odin blinked before he violently shook his head. “No! Definitely not. You and Leo are very important to me. I would never allow a Spirit to control my actions. No harm shall come to you two!” Odin’s voice rang loudly. He paused. “I’m fine honestly. Well I might be possessed if you keep stealing candies from me.”

Niles gave a dry chuckle. “Fair.” He shifted the weight of his bow slightly.

“Now that we have that sorted out perhaps, we should—”

Leo was cut off by the building suddenly crumbling, the walls shaking along with the ground. The books and shelves began to topple over and tables collapsed. Gasping, Odin grabbed onto the nearest thing (Niles) and looked for the exit. Beyond the shelves was a passage way, like a hidden passage in a forbidden romance novel.

“There!” Odin pointed. “Our exit out!”

If Leo or Niles had anything to say about it, they didn’t have the time. With a rush they all ran to the exit, running through the long hallway until a burst of light filled their vision. When it faded, they were standing in the field that had greeted them at the entrance of the dungeon. The only sign of the dungeon even standing in the field was the slight indent in the grass, as though some one hand flattened them by steam rolling over the land. And of course, the blue flower that lay on the ground at Odin’s feet. Kneeling, Odin picked the flower up. It glowed brighter in his hand before it burst into warm flames that wrapped and coiled around Odin before fading away. The flower lay in Odin’s hand, still blue but not glowing as brightly. Odin tightened his grip.

“Well, you’re not glowing anymore.” Niles lightly cuffed Odin’s head. “Still, you’re sure you’re not possessed or what not?”

“I’m sure.” Odin steadily answered. “Perhaps the Spirit was just a wisp of itself, some of its essence leached out due to time.”

Niles gave Odin a look but Leo thankfully walked over, his gaze contemplative. “That is a possibility. After all, there were no monsters in this dungeon and the book, despite the warning, resulted in mild danger for us.”

Odin beamed. Niles sighed and curled and arm around Odin’s shoulders. “If that’s settled then perhaps, we should go home?”

“Yes, we should.” Leo agreed. “It’s still daylight. Plenty of time to do work when we returned.”

Niles groaned but Odin laughed warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeon/Spirit: If you haven't seen Magi (The Labyrinth of Magic and The Magic Kingdom) I'm basing all of this on dungeons in where the Spirit/Dungeon stands until someone conquers it and forms a contract with the Spirit.
> 
> Odin as a Spirit: His dungeon still stands because Anankos did something to have Odin, Laslow, and Selena leave but didn't sever their ties with the dungeon since it "technically" wasn't conquered.
> 
> Blue flames: Basing this on Owain's special in Fire Emblem Heroes (Blue Flames). I love the image so I kept it as a motif through this fic.
> 
> The interior: The castle part and the hallway part are a mix of Ylisse and Regna Ferox.
> 
> Conversation during Odin's "reveal": A big shout out to ObscureReference for giving me such funny dialogue when helping me with this fic that I had to add it in. Thanks friend!!!


End file.
